T-Bone Mendez
Mexican |affiliations = San Fierro Rifa Loco Syndicate Jizzy B. Mike Toreno Ryder Carl Johnson (Formerly) |vehicles = Brown ZR-350 Blue Turismo Premier |businesses = Drug Dealing |voice = Kid Frost }} "T-Bone" Méndez is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character and a minor antagonist in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Mendez was voiced by Kid Frost, who can be heard on Radio Los Santos with the song La Raza. Biography Background T-Bone's background is mostly unknown. At some point in the past he joined the San Fierro Rifa, and eventually became the leader. Under his leadership, the Rifa confronted the Varrios Los Aztecas, Mendez himself killing two of Cesar Vialpando's friends. Events of GTA San Andreas Joining the Loco Syndicate, Deals with Ryder By 1992, Mendez had become one of the three members in the Loco Syndicate, along with Mike Toreno and Jizzy B.. Mendez become the muscle and protection of the syndicate, with Toreno overseeing and Jizzy arranging deals. T-Bone is a large man, and very distrustful of others, nearly to the point of paranoia. He is seen beating a man to death during The Introduction machinima. T-Bone makes his first appearance in Photo Opportunity. The dialogue about the history between the Rifa and the Varrios came from a dummied out beta version of that mission, which included CJ and Cesar spying on the meet while in a helicopter. Working with Carl Johnson He and Carl Johnson are introduced in the the mission T-Bone Mendez, and in the mission Mike Toreno, CJ drives while T-Bone uses his cellphone to locate Toreno. Mendez shortly afterwards becomes distrustful of CJ, and ambushes him from the back seat of a car in Outrider, holding a gun to his face and accusing him of being a snitch, trying to scare him into admitting it. However, CJ doesn't crack. Death Mendez's next and final appearance is in Pier 69. CJ has by now turned on the Loco Syndicate and has already killed Jizzy B and is attempting to destroy the syndicate for good to stop the spread of crack into Los Santos by disrupting the syndicates partnership and deal with Big Smokes Crack Empire and the Los Santos street gangs. With the help of Cesar, CJ guns down many Rifa and Ballas. The two both shoot Mendez at the same time, and he falls over the pier and into the water below. Mission appearances ;GTA San Andreas *The Introduction *Photo Opportunity *Jizzy (Photo) *T-Bone Mendez *Mike Toreno *Outrider *Pier 69 (Killed) Trivia *Despite sharing the same surname, it's unknown if T-Bone is in anyway related with Diego and Armando Mendez from GTA: Vice City Stories. It is unlikely however as T-Bone is of Mexican descent while the Mendez brothers are of Bolivian descent. *There is a Las Venturas criminal pedestrian that looks similar to T-Bone. Gallery T-BoneMendez-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of T-Bone Mendez Pier69mission-GTASA5.jpg|T-Bone Mendez being killed by CJ and Cesar. TBoneMendez-Artwork2.jpg|Unused concept artwork of Mendez SanFierroRifa-GTASA-members.jpg|Members of T-bone's gang, the San Fierro Rifa TheIntroduction-MendezAndToreno.jpg|Mendez and Toreno in The Introduction. Navigation pl:T-Bone Mendez Mendez, T-Bone Mendez, T-Bone Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists Mendez, T-Bone Mendez, T-Bone